


Even If I Go Around The Whole World (I'll Still End Up Back In Your Arms)

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, M/M, art student jr, college students, dance major jb, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaebum had agreed to attend his 7 year old brother's birthday party, he hadn't expected to run into Park Jinyoung.</p><p>Based off this prompt: I’m an art student that works as a makeup artist for kids parties to get some money on weekends. It’s your little brother's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Go Around The Whole World (I'll Still End Up Back In Your Arms)

“Hyung, hyung come play with us.” Came an accented voice, which knocked Jaebum out of his reverie. He looked down to see Bambam, a new Thai kid in Youngjae’s class pulling at his pant leg insistently. Jaebum remembered the first time Bambam had visited their home, he had been quiet and reserved for about 5 seconds, before revealing his true colours. All the same, Jaebum had a soft spot for him.

Jaebum lowered himself to Bambam’s height “What’s up Bambam?” he asked with a soft smile.

“We’re playing tag, can you be the monster?” Bambam asked, looking at Jaebum hopefully with his impossibly big eyes.

Jaebum wanted to point out that the actual game of tag did not involve any monsters, but he knew it was vain. All of Youngjae’s friends loved any game in which Jaebum chased them, presumably because as a 20-year old, he towered over all the 7 year olds.

He sighed, “I’ll be there in a minute Bambam-ah.” He promised, prompting the younger boy to go and join the rest of the boys. Jaebum was on his semester break (he was majoring in dance) and he had decided to take the break as a time for his body to recuperate from the strenuous term. But then both his mom and younger brother had insisted that he be there for Youngjae’s 8th birthday party. Jaebum had initially protested but he could never see no to his younger brother. Though he would never admit he felt proud of the fact that he was the kind of older brother that Youngjae loved to show off to his friends.

He tucked his phone into the pocket of his jeans, before making his way to the group of eager 7 year olds. He put all his effort into being as scary as possible (though his roommate, Jackson liked to say he didn’t need to put in any effort for that.) After a few minutes of chasing all the boys, he noticed his own brother was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, wait.” He said pausing in the middle of the backyard. Automatically all the boys froze. (Jaebum would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit of pride at that.) He turned to Bambam “Where’s Youngjae?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was a pretty friendly hyung, but if any of these brats hurt his younger brother, blood would be spilled. Jackson liked to say he had anger management issues (before running and hiding behind Mark whenever Jaebum turned to look at him.)

Bambam looked unfazed (he was pretty used to Jaebum by now.) “He’s getting his face painted over there.” He explained, pointing to a small stand set up next to their porch (though stand was a bit of an overstatement for just a simple foldable table and two foldable chairs.)

Jaebum’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed who was doing the painting, Park Jinyoung. The Parks had been their neighbours since forever. When they were younger Jaebum and Jinyoung had been inseparable. Even with their contrasting demeanours they had gotten along fantastically. Jinyoung was the first person Jaebum had confided in about his sexuality,(though he liked to think that more to do with the fact that Jinyoung was already openly gay than the whole best friend thing.) and the younger was completely accepting.

Throughout high school they had casually flirted, still maintaining their best friend status. Jaebum had been to chicken to actually make a move despite his feelings for younger. He was worried it was just a game for the younger. After all, Jinyoung was a naturally flirtatious and affectionate person. When Jaebum had finally convinced himself that he would regret if he didn’t tell Jinyoung his true feelings, they had been forced to separate paths, Jaebum had been accepted into his dream university on full scholarship as a dance major with a minor in teaching (he knew the chances of becoming a professional dancer were bleak, but he would be even if he could just teach little kids the joys of dancing), while Jinyoung had been accepted into his dream college which was renowned for its excellent art programme (Jaebum was genuinely happy for Jinyoung. He knew how talented the younger was, he had often commented on how Jinyoung’s charcoal sketches were hauntingly life like.) Unfortunately their universities were nowhere close to one another, and the two boys who had once promised to be ‘best friends forever’ (Jaebum scoffed at their naivety from back then) had eventually drifted apart. 

Over the past year, Jaebum had somehow taken all of his feelings and then kept them locked in a chest. But as he saw the younger man again, painting his little brother’s face, tongue stuck out in concentration with precise strokes (they were both perfectionists, and always understood each other’s need for perfection and precision.) it was as if all his feelings came rushing back, full force.

“Jinyoung-hyung is really good.” Bambam said pointing at his own face, which had been painted as a butterfly. “But he takes sooo long.” The kid added in a whiny tone.

Jaebum chuckled “Perfection takes time, Bambam-ah.” He explained to the young boy, adding another chuckle when he saw the comically serious way Bambam nodded.

“Hyung, why don’t you get your face painted?” Bambam asked after a second.

“I’m a little too old for that.” Jaebum replied, still looking towards Jinyoung.

Bambam pouted “But everyone else got their face painted, come on hyung.” He whined. “Plus, you can stare at Jinyoung-hyung better.” He added with a sly wink.

Jaebum laughed but he couldn’t hide the light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Youngjae’s finished.” Bambam declared. “Go now go now.” The Thai boy urged pushing Jaebum in Jinyoung’s direction.

“Fine fine.” Jaebum said, with a huff. “The things I do for you brats.” He added, hiding a smile when Bambam looked at him with wide ‘innocent’ eyes.

He made his way to Jinyoung, who was occupied with his paints and sat himself opposite the younger man, where Youngjae had been sitting moments earlier. He cleared his throat not-so subtly to get Jinyoung’s attention.

Jinyoung looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Jaebum. “Jae-Jaebum-hyung.” He stuttered. Jaebum couldn’t help but feel glad that he wasn’t the only one affected.

“So what would you like? I can do a butterfly and Spiderman best, but if you want something else that’s fine too.” Jinyoung said suddenly.

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung incredulously “It’s been a year since we’ve seen each other and that’s the first thing you say to me?” he said abruptly, forgetting about the tension between them.

“Well you weren’t saying anything either.” Jinyoung protested “Plus, I’m getting paid by the hour so I might as well do my job.” He said tapping the paintbrush against the table impatiently.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “Do whatever you want. I’m only here because Bambam made me.”

“You didn’t come to see me?” Jinyoung asked, mock-hurt voice, he had always used to guilt-trip Jaebum when they were back in high school. “Can I make you a flower princess?” he asked teasingly dipping his brush into the green paint.

Jaebum huffed and rolled his eyes. Jinyoung laughed “I’m just kidding, grandpa, don’t worry I’ll make you the talk of town.” He promised.

As Jinyoung placed his hand on Jaebum’s thigh to scoot closer, Jaebum felt a tingle run down his spine and his body automatically tensed up. Apparently Jinyoung had felt it because he withdrew his hand sharply as if it was on fire.

“Sorry” he whispered, the easiness between them turning awkward again.

 Jaebum shook his head “No, no, it’s okay, I was just surprised.” He said, instinctively grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and placing it on his thigh. Both men blushed at Jaebum’s action. Jinyoung didn’t speak again, choosing instead to concentrate on his painting.

Jaebum took the opportunity to admire Jinyoung’s face. It hadn’t changed much since high school, still the same face Jaebum loved. His cheeks were still rounded. Jinyoung used to complain about his round cheeks all the time in the high school asking the heavens why he couldn’t have sharp features like Jaebum’s. But Jaebum had loved how they contrasted each other, Jinyoung rounded while he was all sharp edges. He had liked to that hey completed each other. (Yes, he was a hopeless romantic in high school, so sue him.)

Suddenly Jinyoung broke the silence, suddenly stopping his painting to speak “You know I had a huge crush on you in high school.” He sated simply.

Jaebum looked up at the younger, eyes widened. Jinyoung had a crush on him high school, that seemed imposible. He had gone 4 years with crushing on his best friend, without knowing that his feelings had been reciprocated.

Jinyoung shrugged “I just thought you should know.” He said before going pack to painting Jaebum’s face.

Jinyoung stopped again after a few minutes. “Who am I kidding?” he said bitterly, more to himself than Jaebum. “I had convinced myself I got over and then you come here, with your stupidly handsome face and dorky fashion sense.”

Jaebum looked up to glare at Jinyoung. His Simpson t-shirt and cap were not dorky, thank you very much.

Jinyoung ignored Jaebum’s displeasure and continued ruefully “And it’s not even your looks. The way you always give into Youngjae and Bambam, it’s not fair. You can’t have good looks and be a good person.”

Jaebum allowed a fond smile to play on his face. He couldn’t believe that Jinyoung shared his feelings. Having the younger man just bare himself so bravely gave Jaebum a surge of confidence. He leaned forward pressing his forehead to Jinyoung’s, so close their lips were just a breadth away. Before Jaebum could move any closer, Jinyoung put a hand on his chest stopping Jaebum. Jaebum looked at the younger confusedly.

“I’m only here for a week. I mean in Korea. I’m going to Paris for 6 months for an art exchange programme and even after that we’re both go to college cities apart.” Jinyoung said in a rush. “I’ve wanted this for far too long for it to just be a one-time thing, if that puts pressure on you, it’s better if we stop now.” Jinyoung explained, trying to keep his tone even though Jaebum could see the vulnerability in his eyes. (He could always read Jinyoung like a book.)

He answered the younger’s doubts and uncertainties by pressing his lips to Jinyoung’s, a kiss conveying unspoken promises. 

Jaebum had a feeling that no matter how far they drifted apart, be it cities or continents, they would eventually find one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore. I'm cheesy and I was little sad when I wrote this.


End file.
